hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Señor Bumbo Cactoni
Señor Bumbo Cactoni is a statue of a cactus with a moustache, built by Iskall85 in Season 5 of Hermitcraft. The statue was presumably made based on the mustache of MumboJumbo with the name Bumbo, a slight modification of 'Mumbo'. The cactus is made out of green concrete blocks, bearing a black mustache, and has a red/yellow sombrero. This lead to development of Bumbonis, which is a type of cartoonish build of Minecraft mobs attached with a giant mustache and the name consisting of 'Bumbo' followed by the type of mob with a suffix '-oni'. Bumbonis Since the creation of the first Bumboni, Iskall and other Hermits have made many more Bumbonis. There are 18 in total, recorded on this page by now. (05.08.18) Here’s a list of all of them: Season 5: # Bumbo Cactoni (Original one) # Bumbo Girloni (Bumbo Cactoni's Girlfriend by Stress, purple colour, no mustache) # Bumbo Cactoni Statue (Prank for Mumbo early of Season V, Stone Variant of Bumbo Cactoni) # Bumbo Oldoni (Old Bumbo in the temple of Mumbo Jumbos Base, it has that birdpoop inside it...) # Dumbo Elephant (Prank for Mumbo Jumbo, Giant Dumbo Elephant in Bumbo Style) # Mumbo Weirdonai (Statue of Mumbo Jumbo in Bumbo Style, built in a build challenge between Iskall and Mumbo) # Bumbo Vextoni (A Vex statue in Bumbo Style, Built to scare the Vex) # Bumbo Frostoni (Snowman Bumbo) # Gumbo Beartoni (Gummibear Bumbo, built from yellow glass and yellow concrete) # Bumbo Enderoni (Enderman Bumbo, prank for Xisuma, Built from Black Wool) # Bumbo Rockoni (A pet rock from FalseSymmetry's pet rock shop, bought by ReNDoG as a gift for Iskall85) #Bumbo Coraloni (Coral Bumbo, built from Glazed Terracotta by MumboJumbo, currently deceased) #Bumbo Rendoni (A Vex from a prank by The ConVex to Rendog which he transformed into a Bumbo) #Diority Cactoni (a revenge prank from Xisuma for the destruction of his hard-earned diorite - Xisuma changed Bumbo Cactoni's skin to diorite and this caused Bumbo Cactoni to contract a rare disease called mushritism) #Christmas Present Bumbo (A red/green present, built by Iskall on stream) Season 6: #Bumbo Enchantoni (a Bumbo built by Iskall, it is a modified version of Welsknight's community enchanting hut.) #Brrumbo (a Bumbo built in Iskall's base during his 200k stream) #Bumbo Squidoni (a Bumbo built by Iskall, it is a modified version of Grian's Squidward house.) #Bumbo Balloni (a Bumbo built by Iskall as a prank in Mumbo's base.) #Wizuma Void (a wizard tower Bumbo that looks like Xisuma, built during Hermitcraft stream day 13.10.18) #Bumbo Tardoni (a tardis that Iskall built to change his clothes for the Architech Meetings) #Bumbo Dragoni (a dragon head with the enchantment Curse of Binding that Grian, Iskall & Bdubbs put on Mumbo's head when he was AFK in his secure AFK bunker during the Demise event. This Bumbo is the only known Bumbo with no actual relation to the Bumbo family but is part of the family(somehow) anyways) #Bumbo Diamondtashoni (a stone face with a diamond moustache build by Iskall85 to share a little bit of the Demise Jackpot with Mumbo Jumbo.) Outside of the Hermitcraft server: #Bumbo Cactoni (Built by Grian in one of his building your comments episodes trying to hug a balloon) #Bumbo Cactoni (Chance cube surprise in Rendog's base on the FoolCraft 3 server) #Bumbo Santonai (Bumbo Cactonai with a Santa hat and beard, built by Mumbo in his silly Redstone ideas series) The Story of Bumbo Cactoni Bumbo Cactoni was the first of many Mumbo faced creatures. Iskall built it on his island in Hermitcraft season 5, and the easily recognizable "Bbbuumboooooo" scream was first created. A bit later Mumbo made a "find the button challenge" for Iskall, and if he didn't find it in 10 minutes Bumbo's mustache would blow up. He didn't find it, and thus the "Bumbo Cactoni Statue" was created as a prank. Bumbo was of course rebuilt. Later Xisumavoid pranked Iskall by making Bumbo into diorite. This caused Bumbo to have an allergic reaction, making his whole body became red and white. Later, Mumbo split Bumbo up to see what was inside of him, and we learn that Mumbo hadn't made his own Redstone ideas lately and that they came from Bumbo (that must be why the quality got better). Bumbonis Category:Season 6 Category:MumboJumbo Category:Iskall85 Category:Grian